1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal gasket assembly for a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional metal gasket assemblies of this type generally comprise several metal plates. Some of such conventional metal gasket assemblies include metal plates which are provided with full-beads in regions adjacent to cylinder openings, and shims superposed on the plates in the circumferentially inner regions of the full-beads as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2-58502. However, even with a conventional metal gasket assembly comprising such a metal plate that is provided with full-beads and shims, it has still been difficult to ensure effective sealing of explosive gas in recent high power engines. In order to assure effective sealing, it is necessary to increase bead resiliency by piling up many beads which are respectively formed on a metal plate. Accordingly, a conventional metal gasket assembly of this kind requires many metal plates, namely three to five of them, and thus it results in a high cost.